


Welcome To Being A Solister!

by Tekketsu08



Series: To Be A Solister [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 響け! ユーフォニアム | Hibike! Euphonium (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekketsu08/pseuds/Tekketsu08
Summary: A collection of To Be A Solister-related shorts, featuring the band geeks and their Pokémon in unexpected scenarios. New snippet every day!
Relationships: Kasaki Nozomi/Yoroizuka Mizore, Kousaka Reina/Oumae Kumiko, Nakagawa Natsuki/Yoshikawa Yuuko
Series: To Be A Solister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782763
Comments: 97
Kudos: 18





	1. Maractus

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who discovered this as a standalone story, please read the main fic To Be A Solister first, as these shorts are a spin-off I'm writing while it's on hiatus, so there will be SPOILERS. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062864), on my profile, by looking at the series this fic is in, or checking the Hibike! Euphonium fic page. Since I'm currently not writing any more chapters for it, now's the perfect time to catch up!

“ _Maractus, the Cactus Pokémon. A_ _rid regions are their habitat. They move rhythmically, making a sound similar to maracas._ ” – Pokédex entry for Maractus.

“Reina, have you heard Marcato make a rattling sound before?” Kumiko posed this question to her girlfriend. “I think I’ve heard him do that a few times when I first met him, but he doesn’t seem to make that noise when he moves.”

“I have no idea. He’s your Pokémon, so you should be more familiar with what he does than myself.” After listening to Reina’s reply, Kumiko decided to send Marcato out and listen closely for the sound described by the Pokédex.

“Alright, Marcato. Can you jump around for me?” Kumiko asked. As he leapt around the area, Kumiko did indeed hear a faint rattling noise come from Marcato’s body, but it seemed to be forcibly muffled.

Realizing Marcato was deliberately concealing his body’s noise to avoid attracting unwanted attention, Kumiko was proud her starter thought of something like that. “Oh, I see. Cool trick you’ve got there, Marcato!”

Saluting his Trainer, Marcato was pleased to receive that compliment. Being a trained Pokémon really did come with some advantages.


	2. Froakie

“ _Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon._ _It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.”_ – Pokédex entry for Froakie.

“So why did you choose a Froakie for your starter Pokémon, Shuichi?” Kumiko asked her friend, intrigued about his decision. “It doesn’t seem like the type of Pokémon which fits your personality at all.”

“Ouch, that really hurt.” Shuichi rubbed the back of his head in mock pain. “Look, it was like someone whispered in my ear to choose Freddy during my time at the lab. You absolutely wouldn’t understand that sort of feeling!”

“The only thing I don’t understand is why you chose such an awful name like Freddy for you starter Pokémon.” Kumiko retorted, feeling bad for Shuichi’s Froakie. “I know it’s possible to change a Pokémon’s nickname, but you should at least be savvy enough to not screw up the first time around.”

“Hey, it’s not a bad nickname!” Shuichi protested, his hands grasping at invisible straws floating in the air. “Freddy and Froakie sound similar, and they both start with the letter ‘F’! What’s so horrible about it?”

“Nothing. You wouldn’t understand…” Internally cringing at Shuichi’s lack of common sense, Kumiko wondered why she became friends with him in the first place.


	3. Froslass

“ _Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. I_ _t's said that on nights of terrible blizzards, it comes down to human settlements. If you hear it knocking at your door, do not open it!_ ” – Pokédex entry for Froslass.

“Reina, why did your parents choose to give you a Snorunt in the first place?” Kumiko was curious about this decision. While she knew that a Froslass really suited Reina in terms of looks and character, Kumiko highly doubted that was the reason Reina’s parents chose one for her.

“My father received Idina’s Egg from a colleague of his at the League, which he then gave to me as a birthday present.” Reina answered, recounting what her parents told her. “Apparently, his colleague’s Glaile and Froslass produced that Egg while they were left at the Day Care, but said colleague was too busy to take care of another Pokémon at the time.”

“Have you ever wondered which Trainer the Froslass and Glalie belonged to?” Kumiko was surprised Reina didn’t know that. “Considering they’re both Ice-types, the Trainer of Idina’s parents could have been a Gym Leader, or maybe even one of the Elite Four!”

“I’ve never thought about that, but I don’t need to.” Reina replied with a confident smile. “After all, Idina’s my Pokémon. What she and I accomplish together are our own achievements and ours alone.”


	4. Sunkern

“ _Sunkern, the Seed Pokémon._ _It is very weak. Its only means of defense is to shake its leaves desperately at its attacker.”_ – Pokédex entry for Sunkern.

“Hazuki, did you know Sunkern is considered one of the weakest Pokémon?” Kumiko told her friend. “It’s so weak that until Wishiwashi was catalogued in the Pokédex, Sunkern was considered the worst Pokémon in terms of battle performance across every category.”

“Wait, really?” Hazuki was genuinely surprised at learning her starter Pokémon wasn’t all that good. “But Hanasaku’s helped out a lot in every battle we’ve fought together! There’s no way she could really be that weak!”

“Well, the Pokédex only compares strength between Pokémon who have a similar level of experience.” Kumiko tried to phrase what she previously heard in the least confusing way. “At least, that’s how Reina put it. Hanasaku could’ve still beat other ‘stronger’ Pokémon if she had more battling experience compared to them, so that’s why she doesn’t seem weak to you.”

“Oh, thanks for clearing that up for me, Kumiko!” Hazuki was clearly pleased with what she heard. “I knew that having her fight against all those Bidoof would pay off at some point! That should’ve really helped her gain a lot of experience!”


	5. Furfrou

“ _Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. L_ _eft alone, its fur will grow longer and longer, but it will only allow someone it trusts to cut it._ ” – Pokédex entry for Furfrou.

“Great. A high-maintenance Pokémon for a high-maintenance girl.” Natsuki commented. “I seriously can’t believe I know someone who chooses to train such a picky Pokémon like Furfrou. I swear, it’s like you two are destined to be together.”

“Will you shut up for even _one_ second about this?” Yuuko retorted, enraged by Natsuki’s constant taunts about her Pokémon. “Look, as long as I’ve got enough money to get Coloratura’s fur trimmed at a stylist’s every once in a while, it’s not really a problem for me or her.”

“Which brings me to my next point.” Natsuki semi-jokingly stuck out another finger, driving Yuuko further off the edge. “Where do you even get all the money to spend on getting your Furfrou trimmed? We don’t battle other Trainers all that often.”

“My parents send me an allowance every month.” Yuuko explained. “Unlike a certain _someone_ here, I don’t spend it on frivolous stuff, so I get to splurge every so often on treating my Pokémon.”

Yuuko couldn’t resist laughing as she ran away from Natsuki’s swinging fists.


	6. Wingull

“ _Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. I_ _t soars on updrafts without flapping its wings. It makes a nest on sheer cliffs at the sea's edge._ ” – Pokédex entry for Wingull.

“Kumiko, do you recall fighting the Onic City Gym Leader’s Wingull?” Reina asked her girlfriend in the midst of her boredom. “I was thinking about my battle back then, and I found it strange how it never seemed to flap its wings at all while flying.”

“Now that you say it, I do remember seeing something like that in my Gym battle as well.” Kumiko replied as she dove into her memories. “During my fight with the Gym Leader, she said that it was because her Wingull was from the Galar region, and they all acted like that there.”

“Hmm, the Galar region as a whole is quite weird now that I think about it.” Reina noted. “They have notoriously strict rules against bringing a wide majority of Pokémon in, Gym Battles which are televised and draw in a humongous live audience, and banned the use of Mega Evolution and Z-Moves in official competitions.”

“On second thought, let’s not go there.” Kumiko commented in jest. “’Tis a silly place.”


	7. Cherubi

“ _Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. I_ _t evolves by sucking the energy out of the small ball where it had been storing nutrients._ ” – Pokédex entry for Cherubi.

“Mizore, do you ever think about what happens to your Pokémon when they evolve?” Nozomi casually threw her question out while tending to her Cherrim Sakura. “Their bodies change a lot and they usually get bigger, so there must be a lot that’s happening which we don’t know about.”

“Not really.” Mizore wouldn’t normally be interested in small talk like this, but she decided to engage in it more than usual. After all, more time talking with Nozomi was what she always wanted. “But the evolution of a Cherrim from a Cherubi causes it to lose its secondary head.”

“Now that you mention it, that’s kind of disturbing.” Nozomi noted. “Back when Sakura was still a Cherubi, I noticed her second head also had a face on it. If it was also conscious, I wonder what it felt when she evolved.”

Listening to what her Trainer said, Sakura could still vividly remember the immense suffering her second head went through as she evolved, being slowly and painfully drained of all its energy and nutrients in the process.

There were some things Trainers should never learn of.


	8. Absol

“ _Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Al_ _though it's said to bring disaster, in actuality, this Pokémon possesses a calm disposition and warns people of any crises that loom._ ” – Pokédex entry for Absol.

“Where did you get Solenne’s Mega Stone from, Mizore?” Despite being friends with her ever since middle school, there was still a lot Nozomi didn’t know about Mizore. “Did you buy it or find it?”

“My family’s corporation has a sizable collection of Mega Stones, so they gifted me one along with Solenne on my tenth birthday.” Mizore bluntly answered. She was surprised Nozomi never asked her about this earlier.

“Ohh, so Solenne was a birthday present from your parents. I actually didn’t know that.” Nozomi’s eyes widened upon hearing this. “Then it’s no wonder she’s so obedient towards you. She definitely knows you’re someone special to her.”

“Perhaps.” Not knowing how she should reply to Nozomi, Mizore simply sent out Solenne and began stroking her fur. As her Absol let out a purr of satisfaction, Mizore was thankful she had so many wonderful companions by her side, whether they be her Pokémon or the girl known as Nozomi Kasaki.


	9. Meloetta

“ _Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. It_ _s melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it._ ” – Pokédex entry for Meloetta.

“Why do you think Meloetta would choose to appear in front of us?” Kumiko wondered as she thought back to the unexpected encounter in the forest. “I mean, it’s not like we’re some sort of ‘chosen ones’ or anything, right?”

“There have been many tales of Mythical Pokémon seeking out people who interest them, so maybe we caught Meloetta’s eye for some reason.” Reina theorized. “Come to think of it, Meloetta did say it was intrigued by the bond between us as musicians, so that’s most likely the reason why.”

“That makes sense, but could there be other people out there that Meloetta is interested in?” Kumiko speculated. “We’ve only started interacting with each other rather recently, so Meloetta could’ve found other musicians who it thought were special before it ever met us.”

“Perhaps.” Reina mused. “But for us novice Trainers, being recognized for our potential by a Mythical Pokémon is an extraordinary experience. Even though we can only guess the reason why we were chosen in the first place, we need to take that as a sign to keep on pushing forwards and aim for the top.”


	10. Masquerain

“ _Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. M_ _asquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns of its eyespots. If that doesn't work, it deftly makes its escape on its set of four wings._ ” – Pokédex entry for Masquerain.

“If I ever meet that Tsukamoto again, I’ll be sure to give him a good thrashing for causing your fear of Bug-types.” Reina boldly remarked, surprising Kumiko at how upfront she was with her statement. “Sending a young girl alone into a deep, dark forest? That’s asking for nothing but trouble.”

“Reina, we were kids back then.” Kumiko tried to defend Shuichi’s actions back then, but she found that any excuses she had were quite flimsy. “Besides, how would he know that there were so many Masquerain in the forest there?”

“I don’t care. He needs to pay for making you suffer.” A slightly sinister tone wormed its way into Reina’s voice. “Every time I see him, that Tsukamoto has caused nothing but trouble for the two of us. For everything he’s done and will do, the only way he can repent is to stop existing completely.”

“Reina, aren’t you taking this a little too far…?” Not having the heart to tell Reina to stop plotting vengeance over something as simple as being scared by Bug-type Pokémon, Kumiko just let her girlfriend be. After all, no matter how much she convinced herself she conquered her fears, Kumiko still found Masquerain intimidating to this day thanks to what Shuichi did.


	11. Leavanny

“ _Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon. U_ _pon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves by using the sticky silk secreted from its mouth._ ” – Pokédex entry for Leavanny.

“Ririka-chan, it seems kind of strange that Asuka would choose to use her Leavanny in her battle against the Gym Leader.” Kanade noted. “Come to think of it, a Leavanny doesn’t seem like the type of Pokémon which would fit her. Asuka’s about the most opposite of motherly you can get.”

“Motherly? More like smotherly, from what you’ve told me about her.” Ririka replied, thinking back to Kanade’s relentless pursuit of more information about her favourite Elite Four member. “And how Asuka acts around Kumiko confirms that. Remember how close they were when we first met them?”

“Yeah. How could I forget that?” Kanade laughed at how uncomfortable Kumiko was in Asuka’s presence the first time she saw them together. “I swear, the reason why Kumiko-senpai caught Asuka’s eye will forever elude me. Their personalities don’t even mesh well together at all!”

“Well, maybe it’s because opposites attract.” Ririka suggested. “With how flashy Asuka is, she definitely would be irresistible to any person or Pokémon!”


	12. Ralts

“ _Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. R_ _alts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way.”_ – Pokédex entry for Ralts.

“It seems that due to being twins, Orpheus and Eurydice have a connection with each other which exceeds those between other Psychic-type Pokémon.” Reina observed, remembering how quickly Eurydice had sensed Orpheus and Kumiko were in trouble. If Eurydice hadn’t told her about that, then a lot more would have gone wrong for Kumiko.

“That’s helped us out a lot during our journey. From being able to Teleport to each other’s side instantly to knowing where the other is at all times, I can’t imagine journeying around the region without Orpheus and Eurydice’s help.” Kumiko smiled, fondly remembering when it had saved her. “Thanks to that connection, you were instantly by my side when I fainted during my Gym challenge.”

“Without the Ralts evolution line being able to feel their Trainer’s emotions, I wouldn’t have been able to know that something was wrong in the first place.” Reina added. “I think you should thank Orpheus and Eurydice before thanking me first, but I’m always happy to help out when you need assistance. No matter what happens, we’ll face our problems together.”


	13. Meowstic

“ _Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. If_ _it doesn't hold back when it unleashes its psychic power, it can tear apart a tanker. Its unfriendliness is part of its charm._ ” – Pokédex entry for Meowstic.

“Unfriendliness is part of its charm.” Natsuki repeated that line from her Pokédex. “You hear that, princess? Guess we now know why Heart was attracted to you in the first place! It’s the Trainer that matches the Pokémon, after all!”

“Says the person who _also_ has a Meowstic.” Yuuko snarked back at Natsuki. “But come to think of it, don’t you fit that description as well? From the way you always seem to harass me, it looks like there’s another person here who’s a perfect match for a Meowstic.”

“See? I told you catching them both was a good idea!” Partly ignoring Yuuko’s subtle taunt, Natsuki continued to bulldoze ahead. “We couldn’t just leave one sibling behind like that! Being brother and sister, Soul and Heart are inseparable! As their Trainers, we’ve got to stick together to make sure they’re always with each other!”

“Yeah, and now it looks like I’m locked into this sacred contract with you now.” Yuuko seemed slightly displeased at this, but those feelings of hers were being overwhelmed by something else. “…not that I don’t want to.”


	14. Zubat

“ _Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. I_ _t sleeps in caves during the day. It has no eyes, so to check its surroundings while flying, it emits ultrasonic waves._ ” – Pokédex entry for Zubat.

“I still can’t believe the first Pokémon you caught was a Zubat.” Kumiko sighed at what Shuichi had been up to yet again. “With all the Pokémon out there which could’ve been your second partner, you somehow went for one of the most boring and common choices out there. And just when I thought you couldn’t be more dull.”

“Hey! Give me a break here!” Shuichi retorted, getting slightly irritated that Kumiko was on his case again. “Like I said before, Crobat are insanely cool Pokémon, and they obviously are the final evolution of Zubat. Since I’ve wanted to have one for some time, that’s why I caught Batty in the first place.”

“I normally wouldn’t care about what Pokémon you’ve caught, but seeing them saddled with such atrocious nicknames makes me want to die a little inside.” Kumiko continued, addressing the main issue. “With a nickname like ‘Batty’, I’m not sure if you’re the one who’s actually a bit batty for giving your Zubat that name.”

“Well, at least I can change their nicknames if I feel like it!” Shuichi defended himself as he tried to grasp at an increasingly small number of straws. “But I don’t feel like doing that now, so that’s that!”


	15. Alolan Vulpix

“ _Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. If_ _you carelessly approach it because it's cute, the boss of the pack, Ninetales, will appear and freeze you._ ” – Pokédex entry for Alolan Vulpix.

“Wow, Reina. You’ve got a lot of Pokémon that really fit you.” Kumiko commented. “I know Idina’s the one who matches your personality the most, but Demi should be considered a close runner-up with how she acts.”

“How so?” Reina asked, curious as to why her girlfriend thought she was similar her Alolan Ninetales. While Idina definitely fit the impression she gave off as an ‘ice queen’, Demi didn’t seem to resemble any aspect of her own personality. At least, that was how Reina looked at the matter herself.

“You’re cute on the outside, but you’ve got a serious bite.” Kumiko replied, eliciting a look of confusion from Reina. “Remember what Demi did back when she first hatched out of her Egg as an Alolan Vulpix? Right after you petted her, she unleashed a powerful Blizzard that covered the surrounding area in snow!”

“Are you implying that I’m aggressive?” Reina looked at Kumiko with an icy glare which sent shivers down her spine, but there was some warmth behind it. “Or that I’m cute?”

Unable to think of a satisfactory answer in time, Kumiko was tackled to the ground by Reina shortly afterwards as the couple shared another intimate moment together.


	16. Swanna

“ _Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon. D_ _espite their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles._ ” – Pokédex entry for Swanna.

“Swanna really is the perfect Pokémon for Mizo-senpai.” Ririka sighed dreamily as Kanade looked on. “Not only does it evolve from the awkward looking Ducklett to a far more majestic Pokémon, but the main solo in ‘Swan Lake’ is played by an oboe! It’s a match made in heaven!”

“When are you going to stop comparing people to Pokémon, Ririka-chan?” Kanade grumbled, slightly annoyed her friend was making up these connections on the spot. “You can’t just decide what Pokémon people should have. Do you know how hard it is to catch some Pokémon?”

“Yes, Kanade-chan. I’m aware of that.” Ririka replied. “But still, isn’t it fun to fantasize about what kinds of Pokémon fit someone’s personality? Speaking of which, I wonder how Mizo-senpai got her Swanna. I’d better ask her about that next time!”

“Well, good luck with that.” Kanade semi-sarcastically replied. “With how reclusive she is, it’s sort of a miracle you were able to give her that Togepi Egg last time. At the rate you’re trying to find her, she may just choose to fly away instead.”


	17. Flaaffy

“ _Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon._ _If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact._ ” – Pokédex entry for Flaaffy.

“Kumiko, I’ve think you’ve got a type, and I don’t mean what sort of person you’re attracted to, but what Pokémon you’re catching.” Reina addressed her girlfriend. “Out of all the Pokémon on your team, two of them would be considered ‘fluffy’: Sparkle and Mitsuke. Do you understand what I’m getting at here?”

“Yeah, but I’ve also got the same amount of Grass-type Pokémon. Saying that I’m specifically choosing what Pokémon I catch based on their ‘fluffyness’ doesn’t prove anything.” While Kumiko appreciated the comparison, she couldn’t resist pointing out the flaws in Reina’s logic. “And Sparkle’s lost all her wool once she evolved into Ampharos.”

“True, but she still used to have some back when she was a Flaaffy.” Reina countered. “Besides, you’ve still got one more Pokémon to catch before you’re going to have a full team, so why not catch another ‘fluffy’ Pokémon such as a Dubwool or a Swablu to have a fluffy trinity?”

Remembering the nickname of Mamiko’s Dubwool, her frustration at not being able to have a Swablu like Nozomi, and Reina teasing her about her fluffy hair, Kumiko playfully smacked Reina on the shoulder for thinking of such an outrageous idea. Revenge was a dish best served cold.


	18. Togedemaru and Mimikyu

“ _Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokémon._ _When it's in trouble, it curls up into a ball, makes its fur spikes stand on end, and then discharges electricity indiscriminately._ ” – Pokédex entry for Togedemaru.

“ _Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. Although it's a quiet, lonely Pokémon, if you try to look at what's under its rag, it will become agitated and resist violently._ ” – Pokédex entry for Mimikyu.

“I’ve been wondering about the Pokémon Nozomi and Mizore used a while back at that Double Battle tournament.” Natsuki casually remarked. “Since we’ve never seen them before then, when did they catch their Togedemaru and Mimikyu?”

“Beats me. We didn’t see Nozomi or Mizore for a while until we reunited at the tournament.” Yuuko replied. “Though based on how inexperienced their Pokémon seemed to be when fighting, I’d wager Nozomi and Mizore caught them quite recently. There’s no way our friends would lose to Reina or Kumiko that easily.”

“Hmm, that seems possible now that you mention it.” Natsuki mused. “But I did see Nozomi commanding both her Togedemaru and Mizore’s Mimikyu during their matches, so that may have something to do with why they lost. It’s hard keeping track of two Pokémon at once.”

“Yeah, but I’d bet it’s definitely easier than keeping track of you.” Dodging Natsuki’s furious swipes, Yuuko couldn’t help but laugh out loud.


	19. Banette

“ _Banette, the Marionette Pokémon._ _Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes._ ” – Pokédex entry for Banette.

“For someone like Miss Saitou, a Banette is an odd choice of Pokémon.” Reina commented, referring to Kumiko’s childhood friend and current Elite Four member Aoi. “I never expected someone as friendly as her to have a Pokémon frequently considered as ‘frightening’. Do you know how she got her Banette?”

“If I remember what Aoi told me correctly, it was her Banette that approached her back when it was still a Shuppet.” Kumiko recounted. “According to Aoi, it was trying to scare her, but it failed miserably every time. She then took pity on it and decided to teach it how to scare people better, so she eventually caught it.”

“I see.” Reina noted. “From what you told me about her, Miss Saitou doesn’t seem like the type of person to push herself that much. Training her Banette was what possibly instilled a sense of drive in her to do the best for her Pokémon. Other than that, I can’t imagine how someone ordinary like her could have wound up being an Elite Four member.

“Yeah, learning that Aoi became part of the Elite Four also caught me off-guard as well.” Kumiko could still recall her complete disbelief upon seeing Aoi had improved that much. “The next time I see her, I’ve really got to ask her about what changed her mentality so much.”


	20. Altaria

“ _Altaria, the Humming Pokémon._ _Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment._ ” – Pokédex entry for Altaria.

“ _Note to self: get Altarianite for Nozomi._ ” Mizore mentally remarked, thinking back to her previous idea about the perfect birthday present for Nozomi. After seeing her special one glide down on her Altaria like an angel from the heavens, Mizore wanted to make Nozomi even more special in her own eyes.

However, she wasn’t sure where to begin with this idea of hers. Should she approach a stone dealer and buy one normally, or try to arrange something different for Nozomi instead? With how irreplaceable Nozomi was to her, Mizore thought that nothing other than the best would suffice as a gift.

Pondering about how she could go about making something as unique as a Mega Stone even more special, Mizore thought about having a jeweller craft an accessory to hold the Altarianite for Nozomi’s Altaria. While that would certainly be a wonderful present, it would leave nothing for Nozomi herself.

With that train of thought already taking off in her mind, Mizore had another wonderful idea about what to do about Nozomi’s own present. Smiling to herself, Mizore began to write down what she considered would make her gifts unforgettable for Nozomi.


	21. Magnemite

“ _Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon._ _Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box._ ” – Pokédex entry for Magnemite.

“Do you use your Magnemite to charge your phone?” Kumiko asked Shuichi, reasoning that was the only reason he kept his Magnemite. “Seems like something you’d do to save on electricity costs.”

“Are you crazy? Of course not!” Shuichi exclaimed, then calmed down upon seeing Kumiko’s confused reaction and began to explain his reasoning. “Since Magnemite emit very strong electromagnetic waves, they’ll cause any electronic device near them to go haywire! Call me anything you want, but I’m not that stupid!”

“Who knows? Considering that you literally named your Magnemite Magnet, maybe you are.” With no polite way to respond to Kumiko’s blunt barb about his intelligence, Shuichi simply kept his mouth shut. Anything that he could possibly say would definitely be used against him now.


	22. Kirlia

“ _Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon._ _If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about._ ” – Pokédex entry for Kirlia.

“Using Orpheus and Eurydice together in battle makes a lot of sense, doesn’t it?” Kumiko noted. “Since they’ve got a better psychic connection with each other from being twins, they can coordinate their actions from two points of view without us telling them what to do, and warn the other of incoming attacks they can’t see.”

“I agree, especially during the final of the Double Battle tournament we participated in.” Reina added. “It still seems crazy to me that both of them evolved into Kirlia at the same time there. Maybe their psychic bond goes deeper than we think.”

“Yeah, but I still think it was you playing your trumpet when they were figuratively pressed against the wall which caused them to evolve.” Kumiko thought back to their match with Nozomi and Mizore. “Wait. That made me notice a pattern. Didn’t most of our Pokémon evolve when music was being played? Is that what triggered their evolutions?”

“Now that you mention it, it seems to be the case.” Reina replied. “Though I’ve got completely no way to prove this, that’s actually a plausible theory. But I wonder what could be the root cause of it…?”


	23. Ferroseed

“ _Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon._ _It defends itself by launching spikes, but its aim isn't very good at first. Only after a lot of practice will it improve._ ” – Pokédex entry for Ferroseed.

“A Ferroseed seems like an odd Pokémon for Kaori Nakaseko to have.” Kumiko commented, thinking back to her battle with Reina against the Elite Four member. “When you look at its spiky body, you immediately think that it’s going to attack first and ask questions later. That contradicts what you’ve told me about Ms. Nakaseko’s defensive battling style.”

“Contrary to popular belief, Ferroseed and Ferrothorn are more defensive than offensive.” Reina explained. “Their Grass and Steel typing allows them to resist most attacks, and their Trainers often equip them with Leftovers to help them passively recover health. In fact, the main battle strategy for Ferroseed and Ferrothorn is to first lay out Stealth Rock to damage incoming opponents, then plant a Leech Seed on them to drain their health, and attack whenever possible.”

“Now that you say it out loud, it all makes sense.” Kumiko was always impressed by Reina’s comprehensive knowledge of battling strategies. “With how much you know, you’re making me want to research what my own Pokémon can do!”


	24. Happiny

“ _Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon._ _It carefully carries a round, white rock that it thinks is an egg. It's bothered by how curly its hair looks._ ” – Pokédex entry for Happiny.

“Ririka-chan, do you have a thing for Eggs or something?” Kanade asked her friend. “Not only is your first Pokémon a Happiny, but you also get to take care of Eggs every day at your part-time job at the Day Care. On top of that, your favourite food is Oeufs à la neige, a dessert mainly made from Eggs! How crazy can you get about them?”

“What are you implying, Kanade-chan?” Ririka teased back, causing Kanade to get flustered. “Is there anything wrong with that? If not, then there’s no reason to question me about my interests. Besides, I’m the one who’s given all of you Eggs from the Day Care to look after once they hatch into Pokémon, so I’d suggest not making another sound if you still want to keep them.”

“Fine, I rest my case.” Kanade admitted, slightly miffed that Ririka had poked a hole in her theory. “Although, it seems a Happiny is the perfect Pokémon for you. With how you both like Eggs and have curly hair, I can’t think of any other Pokémon you could want!”


	25. Manaphy

“ _Manaphy, the Seafaring Pokémon._ _Water makes up 80% of its body. This Pokémon is easily affected by its environment._ ” – Pokédex entry for Manaphy.

“Mara Maracma mara mara rac-tus?” ( _Why doesn’t Kumiko believe anything we try to tell her about that Manaphy we saw back at the hot springs?_ ) Marcato asked his companions. “Mara-ma, rac mara mara, mara rac mara rac maractus! Mara.” ( _I mean, even if she doesn’t understand what we’re talking about, we already mimed out everything that happened in front of her after she and her friends got out of the hot springs! Sheesh._ )

“Gallade-ga, galla lade Galla-ga allade lade-ga, galla gallade.” ( _Marcato, you’ve got to remember Kumiko’s not as smart as you, so she doesn’t get things quite as easily._ ) Orpheus reminded his spiky friend. “Galla, lade galla-lade allade, galla lade.” ( _Of course, if someone told me they saw a Mythical Pokémon at the hot springs, I wouldn’t believe them either._ )

“Ampha ros ros ampharos?” ( _Would you two boys give this thing a rest already?_ ) Sparkle was already getting tired of her teammates’ vendetta against that Manaphy. “Pharos amph ros ros, ampha ros ros pharos ampha. Ros ampha ros ros pharos ampha…” ( _It’s already been over for a while now, so we shouldn’t dwell on this further. Though I do wish our visit to the hot springs wasn’t interrupted in the first place…_ )


	26. Carkol

“ _Carkol, the Coal Pokémon._ _It forms coal inside its body. Coal dropped by this Pokémon once helped fuel the lives of people in the Galar region._ ” – Pokédex entry for Carkol.

“For some reason, I really want a Carkol.” Shuichi remarked to no one in particular. “Don’t you think they look cool? With how they roll around on their legs, getting around must be easy for them. And who wouldn’t want a portable source of heat wherever they go? They’re the perfect Pokémon for travellers like us.”

“No one asked you for your opinion, Shuichi.” Kumiko barbed back, unsure why Shuichi was suddenly talking to her about a Pokémon he would like to have. “The last time I met a Carkol, it was when I fought Subdomi City’s Gym Leader. It moved so fast I had trouble keeping up with it!”

“Maybe I should get a Carkol just for the sole purpose of defeating you.” Shuichi mused, causing Kumiko to glare daggers at him. “Since you always beat me in fights, it’s about high time I give you some well-deserved payback!”


	27. Sirfetch'd

“Sirfectch’d, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Only Farfetch'd that have survived many battles can attain this evolution. When this Pokémon's leek withers, it will retire from combat.” – Pokédex entry for Sirfetch’d.

“Kumiko, remember that time we helped out that girl with a talking Sirfetch’d find a missing mascot suit?” Reina asked her girlfriend. “That was something I never expected to do, especially before going to the HTT concert. Upon looking back at what happened, it seems so comical compared to everything else we’ve been through.”

“You mean Tamako and Dela?” Kumiko clarified. For some reasons, their names seemed to really stick inside her mind. “How could I forget that? Meeting them and their friend did seem out of their place now that you mention it, but it really helped to serve as a breather between challenging the Subdomi City Gym and facing HTT right after that.”

“I’d have to agree with you.” Reina nodded her head. “Without something more relaxing like that in between, I don’t think I would be able to fight two big battles like those one day after the other. However, achieving the endurance to do so is another step towards becoming special, which is why I must strive to overcome my own limitations and be the best that I can be.”


	28. Gigantamax Eevee

“ _ Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Having gotten even friendlier and more innocent, Eevee tries to play with anyone around, only to end up crushing them with its immense body. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Gigantamax Eevee.

“I still can’t believe there’s a Power Spot directly below Ongaku Stadium.” Reina remarked in disbelief to Kumiko. “Before our fight with HTT’s Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano, I’ve only watched Pokémon Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing in replays of Galarian Gym and League battles, so seeing a Pokémon Gigantamax up close and personal really puts everything into perspective.”

“When you say it out loud, Pokémon becoming bigger in battle sounds stupid, but it’s kind of terrifying once you see it yourself.” Kumiko noted, feeling unnerved as she remembered that fateful battle. “Doubly so if it’s such a cute and unassuming Pokémon like Eevee. A Pokémon like Eevee really fits someone as innocent as Yui, but seeing hers Gigantamax like that really makes me think twice about what sort of person she could be.”

“Though they did give us Wishing Stones right after our battle.” Reina seemed conflicted by this, then her eyes widened. “Wait a moment. If the only place outside of Galar where Pokémon can Dynamax or Gigantamax is Ongaku Stadium, then are they expecting us to return there at some point?”


	29. Azusa

“[Azusa] likes potato chips, roasted sweet potatoes, baked potatoes with butter, and practicing.” – Excerpt from the Hibike! Euphonium wiki, information translated from the official Hibike! Euphonium novel website by Tekketsu08.

“I wonder how Azusa’s doing right now…” Kumiko mused. “Ever since she got that invitation, I haven’t heard from her at all. Not even a phone call or a text message all this time… I really hope that she’s all right wherever she is.”

“Azusa? You mean Azusa Sasaki from our middle school? The one who played trombone in concert band?” Reina asked, to which Kumiko nodded her head. “If it’s her, then there’s nothing to worry about. While I’m sure I don’t know as much about her as you do, I have complete confidence Miss Sasaki can handle any challenge coming her way. That’s the type of person she is.”

“How are you so sure? You just admitted you don’t really know her that well.” Confused by Reina’s contradictory statements, Kumiko was still intrigued by Reina’s old declaration. “Should I tell you more about her before you actually say that?”

“I would most definitely like to hear about Miss Sasaki, but there’s a reason I’m so certain.” Reina clarified. “She’s an extremely driven person just like myself, so as long as there’s a goal for her to strive towards, Miss Sasaki will stop at nothing to achieve it!”


	30. Alolan Ninetales

“ _ Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. It creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over its enemies. Anyone who angers it will be frozen stiff in an instant. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Alolan Ninetales.

“What could be the connection between Demi and Ms. Sezaki’s Alolan Ninetales?” After witnessing the battle between Reina and the Eigve City Gym Leader take an unexpected turn, Kumiko wasn’t sure what to make of what happened there. “I know they’re related, but who could have been their parents’ Trainer?”

“It definitely has to be someone strong.” Reina offered. “Demi hatched out of her Egg knowing some extremely powerful moves, while you saw how Miss Sezaki’s Ninetales almost wiped out my entire team single-handedly. That said, we should wait until we return to the Day Care in Perto City before we get any answers.”

“Hopefully Ririka can find that out for us.” Kumiko thought back to the Egg-loving girl who worked as a part-timer at the Day Care. “But to think one of your Pokémon is related to a Gym Leader’s! Looks like you’re one step closer to becoming special now!”


	31. Salamence

“ _ Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Salamence.

“What’s the strongest Pokémon on the Champion’s team?” Kumiko asked Reina. Since her girlfriend seemed to be quite close with him, she would most likely know more about him than most people would. “Is it one we’ve seen before?”

“Yes. It was the Pokémon Sensei was riding on when he fought the Deoxys, his Salamence.” As Noboru Taki had taught her the basics of battle several years ago, Reina fondly remembered the stories he told her about his Salamence. “It was Sensei’s first Pokémon, given to him by his father, and it has the ability to Mega Evolve. However, the battle with Deoxys was the first time I’ve actually seen it in action.”

“Wait, really?” Kumiko was now confused. How could Reina not have seen Taki’s main Pokémon despite knowing him well? “Where was it during your time with him? Do you mean you haven’t seen it fight before?”

“Actually, I haven’t seen it before at all.” Reina clarified. “For some reason, he didn’t have any Pokémon on him when we first met, but he still managed to be an excellent teacher. I don’t believe I would be standing where I am right now without his knowledge.”


	32. Feebas

“ _ Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Feebas.

“How does a Feebas evolve into a Milotic?” While Reina had already told Kumiko the pitiful-looking Feebas would become one of the most majestic Pokémon once it evolved, Kumiko was still unsure how that would happen. “Does Feebas evolve by gaining more experience, or through some other method?”

“Feebas is the only Pokémon with two ways of evolving.” Reina explained. “The first is to raise its ‘hidden’ Beauty, which can be done by feeding it Pokéblocks or Poffins and participating in Contests. The other way is to have it hold a Marvel Scale while it is being traded with another Trainer.”

“Which method will you use on Handel, Reina?” As her girlfriend had recently caught a Feebas, Kumiko was certain she would find a way to evolve him. “Are you going to participate in Contests, or find a Marvel Scale?”

“I haven’t decided yet, but one thing is for certain.” Reina replied. “Handel joined my team to become stronger, so I have a duty to help him as his Trainer. Therefore, he will definitely evolve to be a fine Milotic under my watch.”


	33. Hibike! Euphonium

“Sound! Euphonium is a series of novels written by Japanese author Ayano Takeda. The story is set in Uji, Kyoto and focuses on the Kitauji High School Music Club, whose concert band is steadily improving thanks to the newly appointed adviser's strict instruction.” – Wikipedia entry for Hibike! Euphonium.

“Kumiko, did you know there’s an anime about a high school concert band?” Reina told her girlfriend. “I haven’t watched it yet, but it seems to be quite good based on reviews I’ve seen on the Internet. However, it’s also been highly divisive among a certain part of the fanbase, so I hope that doesn’t affect my viewing experience.”

“Wait, really? Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” While memories of her middle school concert band days started to course through her mind again, Kumiko was still intrigued by the concept alone. “And what’s the discourse you mentioned about?”

“I only discovered it through a compilation of noises the main girl makes. She really reminds me of you.” Reina replied. “And the controversy stems from how the two main girls didn’t get together despite the chemistry between them, and the main character instead got together with a guy she has much less interaction with.”

“Yeah, I see why there would be a problem there.” Kumiko agreed with her girlfriend. “Though that definitely won’t be much of an issue for me. I just wanted to see what a concert band anime looks like in the first place!”


	34. Deino

“ _ Deino, the Irate Pokémon. When it encounters something, its first urge is usually to bite it. If it likes what it tastes, it will commit the associated scent to memory. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Deino.

“Since Deino are quite rare in this region, I wonder where yours could have come from.” Reina mused, interested in the Pokémon which had hatched out of Kumiko’s Egg. “What sort of Trainer could’ve caught a Deino or one of its evolutions?”

“I don’t really know. Maybe you have some idea?” Kumiko admitted, unsure about Trip’s origins. As he was the first Deino Kumiko had ever seen, she had almost nothing to work with. “Are there any types of Trainers Deino are associated with in this region?”

“Aside from Dragon-type specialists, there’s not much.” Reina replied. “I’ve heard one of the old Elite Four members several years back had a Hydreigon, but that’s the only specific example I could think of. Maybe we could ask Miss Kenzaki where this Egg came from when we see her again.”

“Yeah, maybe.” With the memory of Ririka teasing her about the Pokémon in her Egg resurfacing again, Kumiko hoped she could get a direct answer this time. There were so many secrets surrounding both her and Reina’s Eggs!


	35. Dubwool

“ _ Dubwool, the Sheep Pokémon. Weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Wooloo. (tease Roulade!)

“I still can’t get over the fact that you named your Dubwool after me!” Kumiko addressed her older sister. “Just because Dubwool’s wool is fluffy and my hair is also fluffy doesn’t mean that you can up and do that! At least show some concern for my feelings!”

“Well, I really couldn’t help it.” Mamiko admitted. “I first met Kumiko (the Dubwool of course) during a trip to Galar with my friends. Since I had already shown them a picture of you before, they also thought her fluffy wool looked like your fluffy hair, so they encouraged me to catch Kumiko. Speaking of which, I also caught her little sister as well.”

“Wait, Kumiko has a little sister?” Despite knowing how weird that sentence sounded, Kumiko (the human) couldn’t help but ask in confusion. “Why haven’t you told me about this before?”

“Well, perhaps I should show you another time.” Mamiko replied, winking at her younger sister. While she wanted to give Kumiko an explanation now, time was running short. “There’s a time and place for everything, so I’ll tell you then!”


	36. Cinccino

“Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon. Their white fur feels amazing to touch. Their fur repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up.” – Pokédex entry for Cinccino.

“How long has Miss Mamiko had her Cinccino?” Reina asked her girlfriend, knowing that Kumiko would definitely have the inside scoop on her older sister’s Pokémon. “Out of all her Pokémon we’ve faced in our Gym challenge, it seems the closest to her.”

“Actually, Mamiko’s Cinccino is her starter Pokémon.” Kumiko explained. “I still remember the day she brought it home from the lab as a Minccino. Even after our mom had just finished tidying up, it still ran around the house trying to clean everything using its tail, almost breaking some things along the way. Maybe that’s why mom was so eager to send Mamiko off so soon…”

“I see…” Reina noted, surprised to learn that her girlfriend’s older sister had been given such a baptism of fire. “Well, at least it looks far more well-trained from what I’ve seen of it compared to what you’re telling me. I guess Miss Mamiko really matured a lot between then and now.”


	37. Kumiko

“[Kumiko’s] special skill is being able to drink a can of corn soup without leaving a grain.” - Excerpt from the Hibike! Euphonium wiki, information translated from the official Hibike! Euphonium novel website.

“Kanade-chan, don’t you think it’s wrong to idolize Kumiko just because Asuka called her ‘kouhai’ once?” Ririka asked. “I know she’s a newbie Trainer with lots of potential, but I still can’t believe how quickly you latched on to her side. She seemed really uncomfortable when you did that!”

“Relax, Ririka-chan.” Kanade reassured her friend. “Since when was I ever uncomfortable to be around? Besides, don’t you think learning from the best is the best way to improve yourself. Even though I may never get close to Asuka myself, settling for her ‘kouhai’ is definitely the next best thing. Whatever Kumiko-senpai learns, I learn as well!”

“That’s… a really unequal relationship you’re suggesting there, Kanade-chan.” Ririka was sometimes worried at the reaches Kanade’s mind would go to. “But whatever, you do you. Just make sure not to anger that black-haired friend of hers. She sends shivers down my spine every time I get near her!”


	38. Reina

“[Reina’s] hobbies are watching movies by herself and going to concerts with her father.” - Excerpt from the Hibike! Euphonium wiki, information translated from the official Hibike! Euphonium novel website.

“I can’t believe you’re friends with someone like Miss Kousaka.” Natsuki remarked to Yuuko. “You two are so different to each other that it’s honestly surprising you two manage to get along with each other. On that note, how did you even meet her in the first place? I can’t imagine that going smoothly, that’s for sure.”

“Rumors were flying around that there was a hotshot kid with a Froslass picking a fight with anyone who dared challenge her.” Yuuko began to explain. “I’d normally ignore hearsay like that, but since it was posted on the Kaori Nakaseko fan page, I decided to check it out for Kaori-senpai’s honor and glory!”

“After some searching, I managed to track down Kousaka to Relude Town and fought her in a one-on-one match.” Yuuko continued. “For someone so young, she managed to beat me quite easily. It wasn’t until later that I learned she herself posted that rumor on Kaori-senpai’s fan page to find strong people to fight, so I decided to keep in touch with her after that.”

“So you’re only friends with her because you want to beat her for defacing your precious Kaori’s pride? And I thought  _ I _ was your pride and joy!” Natsuki couldn’t resist but laugh out loud as she ran away from a Yuuko foaming at the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading yesterday. Daily updates will continue until this Thursday, where the final chapter of this fic will be published alongside a brand-new full chapter of To Be A Solister. Stay tuned!


	39. Kumiko and Reina

“Hey, without hesitating anymore, I can believe of a future because you’re merely by my side. More than any words, a future where I'm with you.” – Lyrics from Ai wo Mitsuketa Basho (The Place Where We Found Love).

“ _ While I can’t pull off a stunt like arranging another date again, I thought that you and Kumiko could wear these matching hair decorations as a couple! _ ” Mamiko’s words rang in Reina’s mind as she stared at the twin sunflower clips Kumiko’s older sister gave her. Just when could she give one to Kumiko as a present.

“Reina, what’s wrong?” Kumiko asked, worried about her girlfriend’s anguished look. Quickly closing her hand carrying the two sunflower clips, Reina then relaxed her expression as she smiled at her girlfriend.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about the date your sister planned out for us.” While it had certainly derailed midway due to unforeseen circumstances, Reina was still thankful that she was able to get together with Kumiko on that wonderful night. “I really can’t thank her enough for what she’s done.”

“Me too.” Kumiko agreed. “Ever since Mamiko went to Kalos, she’s really changed a lot. Without her help, I don’t think we would have been able to confess our feelings towards each other that smoothly.”


	40. Cottonee and Petilil

“Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Pillows and beds stuffed with cotton exhaled by Cottonee are soft and puffy, light and airy—altogether top quality.” – Pokédex entry for Cottonee.

“Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. The deeper the color of a Petilil's leaves, the healthier the Pokémon is. Petilil sometimes make its home in a well-tended field or flowerbed.” – Pokédex entry for Petilil.

“Just where did Marcato and the others find Mitsuke and Ai?” Kumiko wondered in front of Reina. “I know that Mamiko was taking care of our Pokémon during our date, so there’s no way they could have gone out by themselves.”

“Maybe they went out when your sister was asleep?” Reina hypothesized. “That’s the only way I could see them sneaking out without her knowing. Though that still doesn’t answer the question of how they met Ai and Mitsuke.”

“Yeah, they’re still the most mysterious Pokémon on our teams.” Kumiko admitted, regretting she didn’t really have the time to better know her newest partner. “Suddenly finding one Pokémon is strange enough, but two? Something definitely happened that we don’t know about.”

As Marcato observed his Trainer and her girlfriend talking about Mitsuke and Ai, he shook his head in exasperation. Even if he told Kumiko the truth about how he met them, Marcato was sure she either wouldn’t get what he meant or completely misinterpret his gestures.


	41. Mega Lopunny

“ _ Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon. It swings its ears like whips and strikes its enemies with them. It has an intensely combative disposition.” _ – Pokédex entry for Mega Lopunny.

“The ‘Max Raid Battle’ challenge Miss Mamiko issued to Hazuki and Midori was certainly interesting.” Reina remarked to Kumiko. “While regular Max Raid Battles can only be found in Galar’s Wild Area, the way your sister adapted the format for use in a Gym Battle greatly reminded me of what I’ve read about them.”

“And I also didn’t know she could Mega Evolve her Lopunny until those fights.” Kumiko noted. “While I’ve seen Mamiko battle with her Lopunny before she went to Kalos, the way she fought Hazuki and Midori in their battles was a lot more refined and technical compared to back then.”

“The road to being a Gym Leader is certainly tough, but I think your sister certainly reaped the rewards.” Upon challenging Mamiko, Reina was seriously impressed by how strong Kumiko’s sister was. “I hope that someday I can become as graceful and elegant as her when fighting. If I want to be special, then that’s one more thing I have to work towards.”


	42. Corvisquire

“ _ Corvisquire, the Raven Pokémon. The lessons of many harsh battles have taught it how to accurately judge an opponent's strength. _ ” – Pokédex entry for Corvisquire.

“Where on earth did Yume manage to find such a powerful Corvisquire?” Kanade vented out loud. “It was her first time battling today, and yet she managed to beat both of us? Did Kumiko-senpai and Reina force-feed that Corvisquire a mountain of Rare Candies when we weren’t looking?”

“Well, you always said yourself that the forest has a lot of strong Pokémon, so maybe that Corvisquire proved your point.” Ririka mused, knowing that Kanade was certainly salty after being upstaged by Yume during their fight. “Serves you right for underestimating Yume, though I have to admit I also did. She’s definitely got the potential to be stronger than us.”

“I-, uh… gah!” Kanade could only run her fingers through her hair in anguish as she realized she had been outwitted by Ririka again. “Fine. You’ve won this time, but I’ll have my rematch with Yume someday! Time to win back Kumiko-senpai’s heart from our bespectacled friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this final chapter, Welcome To Being A Solister comes to an end, and the normal full-length weekly chapters of To Be A Solister make their return again. I hope these shorts were entertaining enough to read during my hiatus, as they were written out of necessity when I had another project to complete. In case I plan out another hiatus for whatever reason later on, I will try my best to continue writing these shorts. Thank you for reading Welcome To Being A Solister!


End file.
